


It's (Not-So) Complicated

by torino10154



Series: June 2014 Gift Drabbles [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Het, Het and Slash, Multi, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	It's (Not-So) Complicated

"You love him," Lily said softly. 

James didn't hesitate. "I do."

There really wasn't any reason for her to know about some of the things he and Sirius had done together. They were only boys, away at school. 

It didn't mean anything. 

"Perhaps not in the same way that I love you, though," he added, pulling her body close.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

~*~

"You love him, don't you?" Remus said.

Sirius squeezed his eyes shut. James was married now; the past firmly in the past.

"It's complicated."


End file.
